You Don
by Amanda1942
Summary: a new hero is swept away to help our favorite characters! and if you haven't guessed it i don't own heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**You don't know what you've got in this cage**

*sigh* _long night at the hospital and glad to be home_. I opened the door and looked around our apartment. "I'm home!" Ben had left some time ago for work which happened far too many times. _Oh well I'll see him tonight_. I tossed my over sized yellow purse on the couch and took off my shoes leaving them at the door. Marty our dog came into the new green living room to say welcome home. "Good morning Marty! And how was your evening! Did Ben finish that computer?" I looked at Ben's work table to see it still covered with two or three computers all taken apart just for the fun of it. "I guess not." _Maybe I should help him out? Nah that's how he relaxes after work I'd get ticked if he…I don't know…lost my place in a book or something. I'll just wash the dishes and go to bed. _I walked into the kitchen which also had a computer in it but this one was still put together. It started playing eyes by rouge wave. I started to singing along with the computer as I did the dishes and I didn't know it but there were two people at the door listening to me sing a boy and a girl. It had been a long time since they'd just listen to music, and it was one of his favorites and I wasn't a bad singer if I don't say so myself.

He could hear the dishes clanking in the sink and water pouring out of a faucet. He marveled at how someone who could have unlimited power could be so normal, Almost boring. He wished he could go back to being boring, But at this point in time that was impossible. Hell he might never be able to go back to a normal life! He would just have to wait and see.

She couldn't stand it! They shouldn't do this! They would be here any moment now and every second that they wasted listening to music dragged on forever driving her insane!

She couldn't take it anymore! She leaned forward and knocked the door setting off the dog barking like mad.

"Why did you do that!?" he said in an angry whisper.

"We don't have time! They'll be here soon!" she hissed back.

I stopped what I was doing._ Wonder who that could be? Everyone should be in work now anyway! Only one way to find out_!

The music turned off and the dog calmed down. The sound of her voice got louder as she walked to the door. "Who could that be Marty? Let's find out!"

"Can I help you?" the man on the other side of the door was about my age and didn't look to good. His black trench coat and jeans needed to be washed, his black hair was messy and he had dark circles under his eyes, plus he was very pale and looked like he could use a nice hot meal. The girl he was with was younger, had her short blond hair spiked out, and had bags under her eyes. She was wearing a red t-shirt and white jeans. Both could be washed. She also couldn't stay still shifting her weight from foot to foot. I thought about how I must look and realized I didn't look much better. My short red curls hadn't been washed yet today and I probably still had bags under my eyes from my first week at the hospital. Plus I was still in my dirty scrubs.

"Hello is Miss Amanda Anderson in." he didn't want to scare her by knowing who she was right away.

"That would be me." I was very skeptical. He was different. So was she. _What are they doing here?_

"My name is Peter Bennet" When Peter said Bennet the blonde's eyes got wide and flicked towards him for a fraction of a second. "And this is!"

"Daphne, Daphne Parkman! May we come in?" now it was Peter's turn to be shocked, but unlike Daphne he didn't turn his head. _Only his eyes gave him away_.

"Um… sure!" I stepped aside to let Peter and Daphne in. _Lisa could handle both of them if it turned out they wanted something they weren't going to get. _


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked in he looked at Amanda's apartment. It was small but nice. They were standing in the living room which had the kitchen directly in front of him. Off to his left was a hall way which probably led to the bedroom and a bathroom. In the living room there was a comfy couch facing a TV to Peters right and to the right of that there was what Peter thought might have been a desk. It was buried under what looked like two maybe three computers all opened up and taken apart. The entire apartment was brightly painted. 'Marty' the German Shepard sat on the couch wagging his tail sniffing both Daphne and Peter

"Here do you want something to drink or eat?" I went into the kitchen.

"Uh… no thank you I just ate a little while ago. I'm not that hungry." They paused a moment before they fallowed her to the kitchen.

"Why did you give her Parkman's name?" Peter gave an angry whisper he hoped Amanda couldn't hear.

"Why did you say Bennet?"

"It's what popped into my head! What's your excuse?" Peter's stomach decided to betray him and gave an audible growl. The last thing he had eaten was two eggs incredibly early that morning

"I'll make some sandwiches! Do you like ham?" I had pulled out a loaf of bread, a deli bag of ham, lettuce, and cheese plus a jar of mayo while I had listen to their short fight. _So they had lied to me… oh well! She could still take them if I needed her to_. Peter sat down at the table.

"You don't have to we're not going to stay here long."

"Where else do you have to go?" I continued to make the sandwiches.

"Well… let's just say we have to get some where safe." He was amazed that she wasn't picking up the pronouns he was using. Then again he had brought Daphne with him.

The sandwiches were finished and were on the table across from Peter. Daphne had sat down on Peter's right next to the kitchen window. "Why then did you come here when you and Daphne need to go somewhere else? ... Eat!"

Peter was feeling an odd combination of emotions. It was a mix of frustration and amusement. They didn't have time to explain anything but he liked Amanda already and wanted to just sit at her table talking. "Well we need to pick you up first." _We don't have time for games._ _But maybe just enough time for the sandwich_! He garbed it and took the biggest bite he could. Daphne had already finished her sandwich while he had been talking to Amanda.

"Thank you that was great! What ham do you use?"

"What ever is cheapest at the supermarket it's the bread and cheese that makes the difference, and I regret to inform you Peter but I'm not going anywhere right now! See I have to finish the dishes, feed and let Marty out, then go to bed till…"

"But you have to come with us." Peter put down what was left of the sandwich and reached across the table for Amanda's hand. She pulled it out of the way. Peter stood up.

"Now Peter. I don't want to hurt you sit down and finish your sandwich. I'm not leaving."

Peter didn't sit down he took a step around the table toward Amanda but she quickly got up and went over to the sink to do dishes. "You are going to come with us." They didn't have time so he tried to 'push' her to obey him. When they were safe again he'd explain.

"No Peter I'm not." _Now that was odd_. Peter had been laying it on rather thick but she continued to do the dishes.

"YES YOU ARE!" _one more try_.

"NO I'm NOT! How many times do I have to tell you? I'm staying right here." Daphne did a double take. Well that means plan B. he gave Daphne the signal.


End file.
